Once A Thought
by TheDominicanBlackStar
Summary: Follow the adventurous tale of a young girl, named Maka Albarn who has to face situations, no fifteen year old girl should have to face alone. Including love, friendship, trust, and hope; And even with the help of a few friends: such as a guard, and a military nurse; Life is still challenging for a young orphaned girl. In all, these are a young girls memories. Or so she thinks.


_**Once A Thought.**_

"In a world like this, I'm surprised love is even a thought." - Maka Albarn.  
Follow the adventurous tale of a young girl, named Maka Albarn who has to face situations, no fifteen year old girl should have to face alone. Including _love, friendship, trust, and hope;_ And even with the help of a few friends: such as a guard, and a military nurse; Life is still challenging for a young orphaned girl. In all, these are a young girls memories. Or so she thinks.

**{CHAPTER ONE}**

**The Memory**

"MAKA!"  
That was the last thing I heard from him;  
Soul that is.  
He was my best friend-

'-And maybe, even more.'  
_**DAMMIT!**_  
'Why couldn't I have told this him before-?'

'Told him that I loved him!'

I sighed;  
'Oh right...'  
_Kidd._  
Kidd was the reason I couldn't tell Soul this before.

He-He took Soul away from me;

'But-But, I'll get him back!'

'I swear!'  
My name is Maka Albarn, and this is my story.  
It's not too long-

No, Just a couple of years back into my life;

It started, the day my parents died.

_**[Beginning of story]**_

**{Maka's P.O.V.}**

"Kami!" Screamed a man in his mid thirties.  
His red hair waving back and forth;

While his blue eyes, shared a look of shock.  
"Hurry, and grab Maka! we must leave now before the-!"

He never got to finish his sentence;  
_**Thud.**_

He hit the floor.  
He was bashed In the head, with what seemed to be a cannon, attached to a mans arm.  
A women in her late twenties screamed.

Clutching me dearly to her chest.  
She had dirty-blonde hair, that was ever so similar to mine.

The women also seemed to have dark forest green eyes;

That looked to match my own.  
She kept repeating the word: "Spirit."

Over, and over again.  
The man I suspect as Spirit, was dragged off by two very muscular looking men.  
The women who was earlier called Kami held me closer to her body;

Tightening her grip, every step the men made.  
I looked up into those dark forest green eyes, seeing nothing but complete fear, and worry.  
I smiled a sweet innocent smile, hoping to release some sense of worry.  
But that didn't help.

No, for she knew better;

As did I.  
The next thing I knew, I was being yanked away from her.  
Thrashing and screaming, I tried reaching for her.  
I don't know why I wanted her back so badly, but seeing her being taken away like that,

Just released something, that not even today I can understand what it was.  
After being roughly thrown onto a hovering board, lasers sprang up around me; Forming a cage.  
I couldn't think straight, I was loosing my mind.

Hoping for this all, to just be a very realistic dream.

Or nightmare;

I heard a loud bang.  
Snapping my head in both worry and curiosity, I noticed that the building I was just in before, was growing in brightness.

I squinted;

It was so bright.

But as soon as the brightness came-

It was gone.

I wanted to scream-  
To cry;  
To run away-  
Back into the, once protective pair of arms, I knew I would never feel again.

"Mom." I whispered to myself; Before quickly looking towards a deep voice.  
"Listen brat, I don't want any trouble." Came the response from a very large man with light Grey eyes, matched by his dark gray hair.  
He was very muscular and quite tall.

It was then that I noticed something implanted on his cranium.

He had a screw, on the side of his head.  
"Got It?" He said while looking me in the eyes.  
I couldn't hear him, I was to struck on how he could've possibly got that there.  
"GOT IT?!" He screeched; Now glaring down at me.  
I jumped a bit, wide eyed at the man.

But slowly I nodded, afraid to ask what he had said.  
His sudden angry frown, turned into a smug and intimidating smirk.  
"Good." Was his reply.  
He walked away leaving me confused, and worried for my well being.  
Two men then secured my cage.  
One on my left-  
And the other;

My right.  
They were in some sort of armor.  
Armor I had never seen before.  
It was strange;

Yet-

Utterly familiar;

A man with bright green eyes, and short spiky blonde hair, attached a glowing rope around my

hovering cage.  
I watched as he tugged on the rope; Then smiled in satisfaction, as he walked away.  
"Get her onto the aircraft." Ordered a tall man with black hair, and three dark red eyes.  
To my surprise a women with short golden hair and gold eyes came over to me.  
Our eyes locked on one another's- but she broke the contact when she pulled the rope, and dragged me into said aircraft.  
It was very nice.  
'-For an aircraft that is.' I thought to myself.  
More homey then that building I was in before.  
Suddenly, my eyes widened, remembering the screaming women.  
Those pleading forest green eyes, tearing at my inner soul.  
I got lost in the trail of memory as I was yet again yanked, and thrown into a room.  
Hitting the floor I let out a loud cry.  
Lasers quickly sprang up from the floor,  
Indicating I was in yet, another cage.  
I crawled to a corner and sat there, with my knees close to my chest.  
There was a muffling sound.  
Followed by shaking of the craft.  
Buttons were clicked, while levers were pulled.  
Then finally, the craft took off.  
I yelped in surprise at the sudden change of gravity.  
Almost hitting the ceiling, during the thrust into the air.  
When I had regained confidence, I settled back into my corner.  
'Where are they taking me?' I thought to myself.  
Soon enough I had given up on counting the minutes.  
It was quite a long journey.  
I forced myself to stay awake, afraid that one of the guards would return.  
But to no avail.  
"Oi, get up."  
A guard spat at me.

His blue spiky hair, messed up;

While his dark green eyes glared at me.  
Another poked me, his white hair and captivating red eyes distracted me for a moment;

His cannon like arm felt so cold, compared to the warmth of my skin.  
"Cannon arm..." I whispered, but quickly covered my mouth, hopping that they didn't hear me.  
But of course; They did.  
"What was that?" The blue haired one asked.  
More like demanded.

Though I wished the white haired boy, would've spoken.  
I shook my head.  
Suddenly his cannon arm expanded.  
Piece by piece, the cannon broke, and as if by magic, the pieces resembled themselves into a regular human hand.  
I watched in amazement as his hand transformed.  
'The armor' I thought.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Yeah.. so... I know you all must** **hate me right now.. But I've been sick! And I was gone for like a week ( On vacation ) But don't worry~! I've already started on getting 'For The Love Of A Meister' done ( Next Chap ) Well sorta.. but I'll get to that like right now, just had an idea that I really, really liked so I put it into a Soma Fanfic, hope ya like.**_

_**[ Idea Is Mine ]**_

_**Update Soon~ ( Hopefully Soon Enough *Shrug* )**_

_**-TheDominicanBlackStar **_


End file.
